


Are You Okay In There?

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: When the Impala's a-rockin', don't come a knockin'...Or in which Andy fears for Sam and Dean's life, and really didn't need to.





	Are You Okay In There?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: "Andy".

Andy would have been lying if he said that he didn't find the Winchester brothers his type. He had many types, technically, but Sam and Dean fitted right in with the one that tended to be labeled "the ones I will happily swing to being more than a bit gay for". This meant that it was incredibly distracting being around both brothers when he tried to stop his psycho evil psychic twin, and Andy found himself praying, repeatedly, for fortune to not be so cruel and reveal Sam to read minds as well as having visions.

Like, Andy didn't mind crushing hard, but he did not want the brothers Winchester to find out. He was sure they were out of his league.

But that went out the window one night. He was trying to forget killing his own brother and saw the Impala parked up on a side road. He thought both brothers would have left town by now, Andy definitely was considering it now that he had his van back, but the Impala was shaking on its suspension.

 _Shit_ , Andy thought as he stopped the van and got out, _what if there's something trying to kill them in their car?_ Andy thought he could probably just command the thing to stop what it was doing and slowly walked up to the car.

Both Winchester brothers were on the back seat, Sam mounting Dean, naked and sweating. The windows were rolled down and Andy is surprised he didn't hear them when suddenly both brothers' eyes snap open as they make "O" faces, breaths ragged and sharp.

Even as they struggled to get their breathing under control, the two brothers didn't stop looking at Andy. No one said anything until Sam pulled out of Dean and gotten out of the car, still naked.

"Andy?" Sam asked as he continued to stand there like some dumb freak.

Reality started to catch up with Andy again and he looked at Sam, looked at his glistening cock that was still pretty huge even when it wasn't erect. The younger Winchester trailed a gaze over Andy, and he licked his lips.

"What do you wanna do, Sammy?" Dean asked huskily from the back seat, head poking out the window, voice all fucked out. The two brothers share a look and Dean must see something because he nods at his brother.

Sam took another step to Andy and then held out his hand. It wasn't mind control that made Andy walk up to Sam and lace his fingers with him. Without asking, Sam swooped down and kissed Andy, mouth hot and tasting faintly of whiskey. The kiss went to Andy's heart and dick, making him feel like he had found something he never realized he was missing.

Ending the kiss, Sam leaned back and gave Andy a considered look. "Hmm, I think we could do with a bit more company. If he doesn't mind us," Sam said, the last part clearly referring to Dean and Sam's unbrotherly relationship.

Andy swallowed. "I-I don't mind that at all. It's, uh, pretty fucking hot actually."

Sam's eyes flicked to Andy's crotch and then flicked up to look him in the face again. "Well great. We'll get dressed and then find you somewhere to stash your van."

The thought of giving up his van made Andy panic a little, but then he looked over at Sam and Dean again. Sure he smoked weed to get lost, to forget some of the not so great parts of his life, but there were definitely better things to get himself lost in.

"Okay," Andy said. It's the best thing he's ever said.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
